uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NicholasBBQ32/10 Years Of SIngle Of The Week
It's been 10 years since the first Single Of The Week in the UK version of iTunes. ("Break Of Day" by Tina Dico 03/08/2004) Now here's what it would be, if there was a compilation featuring the best of SOTW. I used a random name generator for the songs. The compilation Disc 1 #Dan Arborise - Days Even Years (Sep '09) #To My Boy - Oh, Metal (Sep '07) #Ben Howard - Only Love (Oct '11) #Angelique Kidjo - Congoleo (Sep '04) #Jagwar Ma - The Throw (Jun '13) #The Duckworth Lewis Method - The Sweet Spot (Jul '09) #Paolo Nutini - These Streets (May '06) #First Aid Kit - Stay Gold (Jun '14) #Marina And The Diamonds - Rootless (Feb '10) #Tensnake & Jacques Lu Cont feat. Jamie Lidell - Feel Of Love (Mar '14) #Milky Chance - Down By The River (Jul '14) #Local Natives - Airplanes (Nov '09) #One Block Radius - Black Mercedes (Jan '06) #Peter & The Pix - Nevermind (Apr '08) #King Creosote - Cowardly Custard (Oct '07) #Friendly Fires - In The Hospital (Sep '08) #James Blunt - High (Nov '04) #Simian Mobile Disco - Sleep Deprivation (Oct '07) #Breanna - You Don't Have To Be Strong (Aug '04) #Hundred Reasons - No Way Back (Oct '07) Disc 2 #(We Are) Performance - Vandals (Jun '07) #SKATERS - I Wanna Dance (But I Don't Know How) (Feb '14) #Lorde - Buzzcut Season (Oct '13) #Woodkid - Run Boy Run (Mar '13) #CHVRCHES - Tether (Sep '13) #Lisa Hannigan - I Don't Know (May '09) #Luke Toms - Hangover Blues (Jan '07) #Okkervil River - Lost Coastlines (Nov '08) #Waldemar Bastos - Renasance (Jun ''05) #Frank Hamilton & Lauren Aquilina - Flaws & Ceilings (Dec '12) #Alex Clare - Too Close (Jul '11) #The Radio Department - I Don't Need Love, I've Got My Own Band (Aug '04) #Melody Gardot - Baby I'm A Fool (Dec '08) #Vance Joy - Riptide (Nov '13) #The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition (Aug '09) #Orson - No Tomorrow (Oct '05) #Aloe Blacc - I Need A Dollar (Sep '10) #Charlie Simpson - Cemetery Clean (Aug '11) #The Hoosiers - Worst Case Scenario (Apr '07) #Tegan & Sara - Closer (Feb '13) Disc 3 via The Times, Bebo and New Artists #Joyzipper - Thoughts A Waste Of Time (The Times 2005) #Robert Post - Silence Makes Him Sick (The Times 2005) #The Bravery - An Cath Dubh (The Times 2005) #Grandaddy - Pull The Curtains (The Times 2005) #Ian Brown - One Way Ticket To Paradise (The Times 2005) #Martin Grech - Father And Mother Figure (The Times 2005) #Jim White - Static On The Radio (The Times 2005) #Metro Station - Kelsey (Bebo 2009) #JME - Go On My Own (Bebo 2008) #The Gossip - Fire With Fire (Bebo 2007) #Ladyhawke - Dusk Till Dawn (Bebo 2008) #Matthew Thomas - Wake Up (Bebo 2008) #Attic Lights - Never Get Sick Of The Sea (Bebo 2008) #Exit Ten - Technically Alive (Bebo 2008) #HAIM - Don't Save Me (New Artists 2013) #Chloe Howl - No Strings Radio Edit (New Artists 2014) #Bastille - Sleepsong (New Artists 2013) #Daughter - Smother (New Artists 2013) #Niki & The Dove - Mother Protect (New Artists 2012) #Laura Mvula - She (New Artists 2013) Category:Blog posts